A Duck Family Christmas
by AnimationNut
Summary: The Duck family is certainly one of the most unique families you will ever meet. But they celebrate the holidays just like everyone else-just, they don't always go according to plan.


**I do not own the Disney ducks or any of the shows they appeared on. And...no cartoon animals were harmed in the making of this fic. You'll see why I say this in a bit xD**

**A Duck Family Christmas**

"_Boys! Get down here and help me with the suitcases!" _Donald Duck hollered up the stairs, balancing a stack of duffle bags and suitcases precariously.

Sixteen-year old Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck reluctantly climbed down from their attic abode. "But Uncle D," Huey whined. "We're not supposed to be at Uncle Scrooge's for another hour!"

"Yeah," Louie agreed. "And we still haven't finished writing up our Christmas list."

Donald glared at his nephews overtop the bags. "You're _still _adding to that list? It was seven feet long the last time you showed it to me!"

"We got some last minute additions," Dewey said dismissively. "But don't worry. It's still a week until Christmas. You got plenty of time to shop."

"While we kick back at Uncle Scrooge's you can hit the mall." Louie grinned. "But considering your short temper and impatience, maybe doing some last minute Christmas shopping isn't for you. Good thing for internet shopping, huh?"

"Have you ever heard that it's better to give than to receive?" Donald asked dryly as the boys came down the wooden stairs and relieved him of a few burdens.

Louie swung his green duffle bag over his shoulder. "And we do plan on giving. We already got _our _Christmas shopping done and we helped out our old Junior Woodchucks troop at the Christmas charity drive last week."

"And _that _should have taught you to appreciate what you have." Donald lectured as they stepped out into the chilly winter atmosphere and dumped the bags into the trunk of the car. "You three never stop asking for stuff! You should be grateful for what you have."

Huey smirked and waved a bulky suitcase in front of his uncle. "So, does that mean we can return _your _presents? After all, you're _so _grateful for what you have you don't need these measly packages."

Donald scowled and stormed back into the house, muttering under his breath. Huey laughed and tossed the suitcase in the trunk before slamming the lid down. "D'you think he'll go snooping?"

Louie grinned. "He can try. But that suitcase has a combination lock."

"And he won't be able to crack it no matter how hard he tries," Dewey boasted. "Now let's go finish that list. I'm freezing my tail feathers off out here."

The three boys booked it back inside. Despite their earlier complaint, they couldn't wait to visit their great-uncle. They became extremely close when they were sent to live with him when they were eight years old. They talked over the phone and visited often. Their relationship hadn't changed a bit since their uncle finished his service in the Navy and became their guardian again.

"I don't get why Uncle D is on us about our Christmas wishes." Dewey remarked as he studied their impressive list. "We've been like this since we were five years old."

"And we still get a quarter of the things we ask for," Huey added. "But no matter. We're getting older and we need to take advantage of our remaining Christmases. Once we turn eighteen we can't do this anymore. Uncle D will give us the whole 'you're now an adult' speech."

"I wish he'd stop calling us greedy," Louie muttered. "I mean, I guess we kind of are, but we helped out at the charity and we donated most of our allowance to needy families. We _do _care. We just don't make a big deal about helping people."

"Hey, _we _know we helped people. That should be all that matters." Dewey added one last item to the list and rolled it up. "Alright, it's finished. Let's slip it in Uncle D's travel pack and hope he makes a reluctant last minute shopping trip with Uncle Scrooge."

Louie laughed. "If we're lucky. Uncle Scrooge may buy us stuff, but he continues to spoil Webby even more."

"It was cute-barely-when she was five." Huey muttered. "But she's thirteen now!"

"And she's still the goody two-shoes, syrupy sweet girl she's always been." Louie wrinkled his beak in annoyance. "Can you believe she'll be attending the same high school as us next year?"

"I refuse to think about that right now." Huey said firmly. "Louis, go and put this in Uncle D's bag. We're gonna go see what our dear uncle is doing."

Louie obeyed and his two brothers headed into the living room. It only came as a mild surprise to see Donald tangled up in the Christmas tree. Huey opened his mouth to make a sarcastic remark and Donald quickly interrupted before the teen could utter a word. "Don't say a thing, Hubert." Donald growled. "Just get me out of here."

When his uncle used his full name, he meant business. Huey bit his tongue and helped Donald out of his predicament. "Are we leaving now?"

"Oh, so _now _you're ready to go." Donald arched an eyebrow. "Well boys, I'm afraid we still have to wait for Daisy and Uncle Ludwig."

"Daisy isn't bringing Knuckles, is she?" Louie asked nervously.

"Not after last year's incident." Donald assured him. "She's keeping him at some exotic pet kennel until we get back next week."

"Will Launchpad be in Duckburg for the holidays?" Huey asked hopefully.

"He'll be in St. Canard until Boxing Day. Then he'll come down. At least, that's what Uncle Scrooge told me."

A horn honked from outside and Louie slammed the front door open. "Yo, Uncle D! Daisy's here with Uncle Ludwig!"

They shrugged on their coats and hats and walked outside. Donald locked the door behind him and the boys went to greet their eccentric uncle and Daisy.

"'ello dere, boys!" Ludwig von Drake said cheerfully. "Are ya alla ready ta visit Scroogie?"

"You bet," Dewey grinned. "Did you make some awesome invention for Christmas this year?"

Ludwig wagged a finger. "You'll just haf ta wait an' see!"

"Alright," Donald called as he jingled his car keys. "Who's riding with who?"

"Uncle Ludwig!" Dewey and Huey shouted, leaving their brother the duty of keeping their impatient uncle calm during Christmas time traffic. Louie scowled and Daisy grinned sympathetically.

"Do you think we can keep him from having a fit on the road?" Daisy whispered as they climbed into Donald's car.

Louie smiled wryly. "We can certainly try."

_I just hope we make it to Uncle Scrooge's in one piece._

...

"Look at that dent," Huey marvelled as he and Dewey watched Donald's now beat-up car trudge through the golden McDuck gates. "I wonder how many mailboxes he hit."

"A dozen or so, I'd say." Ludwig said with a chuckle. "Dat temper of his is gonna cost him one day."

Huey laughed. "It already has."

"About seventy thousand dollars," Dewey added with a grin. "We tried Anger Management courses but that was a nightmare. " He glanced out the back window and squinted. "Ew, gross! What's stuck on Uncle D's tire?"

Huey followed his gaze and cranked open the window. Snowflakes flew in as he stuck his head out. "YO, LOUIE!"

Louie managed to open the sun roof to Donald's car and he hoisted himself through. "WHAT?"

"Dis is not safe drivin'!" Ludwig insisted. "Huey, get in here! My beak is gonna fall off, it's so cold!"

"WHAT DID UNCLE D HIT?" Huey managed to holler before Dewey pulled him back into the car.

Louie craned his neck around and his eyes widened. "HE HIT A SQUIRREL!" The animal-lover cried in horror.

Huey tumbled against the seat, howling in laughter. Dewey shut the window and giggled. Ludwig shook his head in amusement. "Oh, dat Donald."

Daisy pulled Louie down into his seat. "Are you crazy?" She asked sternly. "You could have broken your neck!"

"Little brat," Donald muttered and shut the sun roof. Louie scowled.

"You hit a squirrel!"

Donald groaned. "I'm very sorry I hit a squirrel. I didn't see it. Can we please drop the topic?"

Louie's beak jutted out in a pout and Daisy covered up a chuckle. They finally reached the end of the driveway just as Scrooge McDuck stepped out into the winter air, wrapped tightly in a furry jacket. "Uncle Scrooge!" Louie called, his melancholy mood now gone as he jumped from the car and went to give his great-uncle a hug.

"Och, you're getting pretty big, lad." Scrooge remarked with a grin.

"It's all the cheeseburgers he eats." Huey drawled. Louie glared and the eldest triplet avoided a possible punch in the arm by joining the hug. "What's up, Uncle Scrooge?"

"Joost happy to see my favourite nephews again."

"What does that make me?" Donald asked in annoyance as Dewey went to greet Scrooge.

"Chopped liver," the three nephews answered.

"Hilarious," Donald bit out as he grabbed an armful of bags from the trunk.

"I shall get that for you, sir."

"Duckworth!" Dewey grinned happily. "What's cooking, my man?"

"Dinner." The elderly butler responded, making his way slowly down the steps and going to help Donald with the bags.

Huey was certain his great-uncle's mansion had some sort of youth energizer machine inside. Despite the age of Duckworth, Mrs. Beakley and Scrooge himself, they all continued to have the same amount of energy as they did when the boys were eight.

But still, best to help out, just so they didn't work themselves _too _hard.

"I got mine," Dewey said quickly, snagging his blue backpack. His brothers collected their bags and they raced into the mansion.

"_Oof!_"

The three boys collided with someone in the entrance hall. They hit the ground and their bags scattered across the tiled floor. "Watch where you're going!" Thirteen-year old Webby snapped, rubbing her head. "Don't you have any manners?"

"Aw, did we wrinkle your dress?" Huey teased good-naturedly.

"Come on, you know you're glad to see us." Dewey chided.

Webby's beak twitched. "Alright, maybe a little."

She hugged them tight and Huey quickly escaped her grip. "I got cooties! I need a cootie shot!"

"I DON'T HAVE COOTIES!" Webby shrieked angrily.

"Huey!" Scrooge scolded as he and the rest entered the mansion. "Are you tormenting poor Webbigail already?"

"They're being mean to me." Webby whined, just to annoy her 'cousins'.

"Trust me dear, Huey is the last person in the world who believes in cooties." Daisy shot the womanizing duck a knowing glance. Huey grinned sheepishly.

"Why don't you go help your grandmother with dinner?" Scrooge urged Webby. The girl shot one more glare at Huey before heading off to the kitchen.

"She was glad to see us." Dewey said dryly. "Until you opened your big beak."

"Hey, it was a golden opportunity!" Huey protested.

Scrooge rolled his eyes. "There will be no more 'golden opportunities' taken on Christmas, am I clear?"

Huey opened his beak to argue that it was his right to tease Webby to his heart's content, but a warning glare from Donald caused him to close his beak and nod.

"Come on; let's get our stuff to our room before Huey sticks his foot in his beak again." Louie snickered and the triplets headed up the long twisting stairs.

"Which room?" Donald demanded.

Louie glanced at his uncle slyly. "The second best room in the mansion, of course."

"I don't think so! Let's go, Duckworth!" Donald and his nephews started a mad race for the good bedroom.

"I so enjoy running up three flights of stairs at my age," Duckworth said sarcastically and stayed a good distance behind the squabbling ducks.

Daisy shook her head. "I'm going to see if Mrs. Beakley needs any help. Let me know how this train wreck plays out."

"Some things never change." Scrooge sighed.

...

The triplets managed to snag the bedroom, leaving Donald to gripe and moan. Dewey had a feeling his uncle would exact revenge before dinner and slipped out to see if he could find someone to talk to. "Hey, Daisy."

Daisy glanced up from her book and smiled. "Hey, Dew. Where are the other terrors?"

Dewey grinned and dropped into the armchair beside Daisy. "They're lounging around. I figured Uncle D would probably pull something before dinner and I didn't want to stick around."

"Your uncle kills me sometimes." Daisy sighed.

"How many marriage hints did you drop on the ride here?"

"A least a dozen. And he hardly acknowledged them."

Dewey smiled sympathetically. "Uncle D doesn't really focus on the future. Getting married lies in the future. Dating you occurs in the present. It'll happen one day."

"Just not today." Daisy finished. "Sometimes I think I should just propose to him."

"Now _that _I would like to see." Dewey laughed.

"Dewey!" Webby squealed as she stumbled into the room holding a large cardboard box. "I found some more decorations to put on the tree! Wanna help me?"

"Why not?" Dewey agreed. "Hang in there, Daisy. And if it doesn't happen sooner than you want it to, bop him on the head."

The two teenagers entered the drawing room where the magnificent pine was located. Golden ornaments and silver garland already draped the branches. A brilliant star sparkled on top. Webby opened the box and pulled out a strand of white Christmas lights. "I wonder why Uncle Scrooge never puts these on."

"Probably doesn't want to add to the electric bill." Dewey joked and started stringing the lights on. "Grab the ladder for me, will you?"

Webby obeyed and Dewey strung the lights around the upper part of the tree. "There, all on."

He headed back to the floor and put the ladder back where it was before. "Time to plug them in."

Webby frowned. "Dewey, how come all of the ornaments are cracked or broken?"

"Did you drop the box?" Dewey asked as he picked up the cord and went to plug it into the socket.

"Of course not! I would have-"Her eyes widened suddenly. "Wait! Don't-"

Dewey plugged the lights in. There was a great popping noise as the bulbs exploded and smoke wafted from the electrical outlet. Webby shrieked as Dewey flew across the room and the mansion went dark. Luckily, there was still enough light coming through the windows for her to see. "Dewey!"

"Curse me kilts! What's going on in here?" Scrooge demanded, running into the room with Ludwig right behind him.

"Dewey went to plug in the lights and I think he got electrocuted." Webby cried anxiously.

The two elder ducks immediately went to Dewey's still form. "Lad, can you hear me?" Scrooge asked, pressing his wing against Dewey's neck to see how his pulse was doing.

Dewey moaned and gingerly sat up. His feathers stuck out at odd angles and his mind whirled. "I think those lights are faulty." He said dazedly.

"No kiddin'." Ludwig laughed with relief. "Ya got quite a nasty shock."

"I'll say." Dewey got up and stretched. "Sorry about frying the electricity..."

"Don't fret, I'll have 'em fixed in a jiffy!" Ludwig said cheerfully and went to check on the fuse box.

"Don't scare me like that." Scrooge snapped. "Webby, how many times 'ave I told you to _ask _me if you can use the items in the boxes you find."

"Sorry," Webby apologized sheepishly. "I'll bring the box back up."

"An' I'll throw those blasted lights away." Scrooge added.

"How come you didn't just throw them out when all this stuff got broken?" Dewey asked as he checked his body over.

"Yeh never know when junk can come in handy." Scrooge said with a smile. "But I think it's a wee too hazardous to keep junk like this around you kids." He rubbed Dewey on the head affectionately before departing with the box.

Dewey watched everyone leave and checked himself over once more, just to be safe. "The benefits with your relative being Donald Duck-you can withstand almost anything."

...

The next few days passed with few squabbles and only one major incident-the 'great surprise invention' by Ludwig von Drake was a snowball machine. Ludwig had not forgotten the assault the triplets had launched at him the past Christmas and was ready for a rematch. The teen ducks were beaten back by two dozen snowballs at a time and they admitted defeat.

"That was humiliating," Huey muttered, taking off his wet jacket and mitts and hanging them up.

"Good thing Uncle D wasn't here to see it." Louie remarked. "I wonder where he and Uncle Scrooge went."

"Hopefully to pick up some last minute Christmas gifts." Dewey shook the snow out of his feathers. "Let's go see if Uncle Ludwig has the hot chocolate ready."

"Dat was a good match, boys!" Ludwig said cheerfully as the triplets entered the kitchen.

Huey snorted. "You creamed us! I totally wasn't expecting that."

Ludwig laughed. "Da Professor has some tricks up his sleeves."

Louie grinned. "You're telling us."

Mrs. Beakley came into kitchen and spotted the damp group of ducks. "My heavens! What happened?"

"An epic snowball fight." Dewey answered. "You should have been there."

"I don't think I can handle your kind of snowball fights." Mrs. Beakley clucked her tongue. "You're all soaking wet! Weren't you wearing coats and hats?"

"Yup." Huey laughed. "Dewey wasn't kidding when he said it was an epic snowball fight."

"Well, go put on some warm clothes at once! You'll catch a cold."

"But-"Huey started to argue but Ludwig interrupted him.

"O' course! Boys, listen ta de lovely lady. Off ya go, come on."

With heavy sighs the boys obeyed and went to put on dry clothes. Since it was getting dark out the triplets slipped on their pajamas. "I can't believe it's already Christmas Eve." Louie marvelled, watching the snowflakes fall gently.

"How much trouble will we get into for going to Christmas Eve dinner in our pajamas?" Dewey asked.

"Who cares?" Huey asked back.

"BOYS!" Donald hollered from down the hall. "It's time for dinner!"

"Wow, he and Uncle Scrooge have great timing." Dewey commented as he and his brothers raced for the dining room.

"I wish we had time to snoop," Huey muttered. "But I bet Uncle Scrooge already had them gift wrapped and put under the tree."

"I still can't believe they were crazy enough to go shopping on Christmas Eve." Louie shook his head. "I don't know how Uncle D managed to go without getting arrested."

The boys entered the dining room and took their usual places-Huey sat in between Dewey and Louie, Louie sat to the right of Duckworth and Dewey sat to the left of Donald.

"You look very spiffy this evening." Duckworth drawled as he handed Louie the mashed potatoes.

Louie giggled. "Thanks. I try my best."

"Honestly," Webby muttered. "Will you ever grow up?"

"No." The three boys chorused.

"We're gonna stay sixteen forever and live with Uncle D for eternity." Huey added.

Donald rolled his eyes. "Just what I always wanted. Three bottomless pits invading my home for the rest of my life."

...

After dinner they sang some Christmas carols and went to bed. Despite being teenagers the excitement of Christmas had not worn off and the kids stayed up for the most of the night.

At six on Christmas morning Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby gathered in the drawing room, staring at the piles of presents in awe. "I can't wait much longer!" Webby cried.

"Neither can we." Huey agreed. "Okay, I think they've slept in long enough. Webby, you wake up your Grandma and then Duckworth. I'll take Uncle D and Daisy, Louie can take Uncle Ludwig and Dewey can take Uncle Scrooge. Let's move!"

"Yes sir!" The pajama clad ducks cheered and took off. Huey grinned and raced up the stairs and towards the room Daisy had ended up picking for her and Donald.

Considering the two had dated more than a decade it hardly bothered Huey that they slept in the same room. He cautiously opened the bedroom door, however, and only burst in when he was certain it was safe.

"WAKE UP!" He screamed, launching himself onto the bed.

Daisy shrieked in surprise and bolted upright. Donald's head banged off of the headboard and he swore. "No swearing on Christmas," Huey chided. "Come on! It's present time!"

"Doggone it, Huey!" Donald sat up tiredly and rubbed his head. "You're not eight years old anymore!"

Huey pouted and let his head sink into the pillows between his uncle and Daisy. "You don't love me!" He whined, a phrase he hadn't used since he was twelve years old.

Daisy laughed and ruffled his feathers. "I don't think we have much of a choice, Donald."

Donald sighed and shoved Huey out of the bed. "Alright, get out of here. We'll be down in a minute."

"Sweet!" Huey grinned triumphantly and raced out of the room. Five minutes later and everyone was in the drawing room with mugs of hot chocolate or coffee and slouched in armchairs.

"Go ahead," Scrooge said with a slight smile as the teens looked at him hopefully.

With cheers they tackled their presents, wrapping paper and bows flying around the room with enthusiasm. Webby piled her new dresses and bows neatly while the triplets stacked their presents haphazardly.

"Alien Invasion IV!" Huey grinned widely as he unwrapped the violent video game. "Being sixteen rules!"

Scrooge snorted. "It seems the older you get the more expensive your tastes become."

Dewey arched an eyebrow as he unwrapped a razor kit. "Uh...thanks."

"You can use it to give yourself a haircut, lad." Scrooge suggested innocently.

"Aw, I like my hair!" Dewey protested, pushing some feathers away from his eyes.

"You'll use it to get a haircut." Donald said firmly.

_We'll see. _Dewey thought and didn't argue.

Louie whooped as he held his new skateboard in the air. "Awesome!"

After the teens unwrapped their gifts they handed the adults theirs. Hugs were exchanged and when Dewey embraced Daisy she whispered in his ear, "Can you believe Donald didn't get me anything?!"

Surprised, Dewey pulled back a bit and glanced at his uncle. Sure enough, he was admiring the Ninja Lumberjack movie collection he and his brothers had gotten him. Sitting beside Donald was the new video camera Daisy had gotten him. And while Daisy had gotten gifts from everyone else, Dewey couldn't recall seeing Donald handing her one.

"Aw, that knucklehead." Dewey winced. Sometimes it amazed him at how insensitive his uncle could be. He could practically see the steam coming from Daisy's ears. This was not the time for them to get into a lover's spat.

"Here Daisy. I forgot to give you this." Without looking up from his gifts Donald tossed her an envelope.

"It's something." Dewey tried as Daisy gripped the envelope. "Just open it. Maybe he gave you shopping money."

Daisy snorted in disbelief and tore the envelope open. She removed the Christmas card and read only loud enough so Dewey and Donald (who was sitting nearby) could hear. "Daisy, will you marry me? I-wait, what?"

Dewey was grinning so wide he thought his beak would break. He hastily ran over to his brothers as Donald stood up. "Guys!" He hissed. "Guys, pay attention!"

"Why?" Huey asked, following Dewey's excited gaze. "Why do Daisy's eyes look like they'll fall out? What's Uncle D doing on one knee? What's-OH!" Realization struck him and he shook an amazed Louie happily. "Uncle D is manning up!"

And then Donald said four words Daisy had been waiting to hear for a _long _time: "Will you marry me?"

And with an excited squeal, she tackled him to the floor in a hug. "YES!"

There was no big emotional speech-it just wasn't Donald's style. Daisy would be emotional enough for the two of them.

The triplets high-fived. Scrooge shook his head in amusement. "It took the lad long enough."

"You're telling us!" Dewey beamed.

Ludwig clapped loudly along with a teary-eyed Mrs. Beakley. "Donald is a lucky boy!"

Webby sighed happily. "That was so beautiful."

"I'm gonna gag," Huey joked. He watched as Daisy finally let go of Donald and stared at the ring on her wing. "Let's go welcome our new aunt to the Duck family."

The triplets raced across the floor and tackled Daisy in a hug. "Congrats, _Aunt _Daisy." Louie laughed.

Daisy couldn't stop grinning. "You guys haven't called me that since you were ten years old."

"We gave up on Uncle D ever proposing to you." Huey smiled. "Looks like he finally wised up."

Donald rolled his eyes and slung a wing over Daisy's shoulders. "Are you _sure _you want to spend the rest of your life dealing with these hellions?"

"The real question is 'are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life with _Donald Duck?'_" Huey retorted.

"Positive." Daisy answered both questions before a squabble could break out. "This is the best Christmas gift I've ever gotten."

"Congratulations." Scrooge smiled warmly. "But before we start celebrating there's still one Christmas gift left."

"Oh yeah!" Donald exclaimed.

"Let's 'urry up and give it ta dem!" Ludwig said eagerly.

Webby glanced at her grandmother. "What present?" She asked softly.

"A weapon of mass destruction." Duckworth answered with a slight smile.

Mrs. Beakley rolled her eyes and patted her granddaughter on the head. "You'll see."

"Boys, go out into the driveway." Scrooge instructed.

Curious, Huey, Dewey and Louie ran to the entrance hall and shrugged into their coats and boots before heading outside.

A magnificent sight greeted them.

A bright red convertible rested in the snow-covered driveway. The top was pulled up and the exterior glinted in the morning sun. The new car smell was strong in the winter air. And on the hood of the car were three large letters; a dark red H, a blue D and a green L.

"It's a car." Huey managed to squeak out.

"_Your _car." Donald came up behind them and dangled a set of sparkling silver keys. "And if you get one ticket or get into one accident before you turn eighteen it's gone."

Louie stared. "You bought us a car."

"Your three uncles bought you a car." Donald corrected.

"Aye, and you better be smart drivers." Scrooge said sternly as everyone else gathered outside to admire the triplets' new ride.

"An' don't give rides ta strangers!" Ludwig added.

"WE GOT A CAR!" Huey, Dewey and Louie screamed and gave their uncles a hug before racing towards their new ride.

Scrooge sighed. "I cannae believe we did this."

"I think it's sweet." Daisy cooed and hung onto Donald's wing. "They've wanted a car for so long. What made you decide to get them one?"

"They're going to drive at some point. Might as well give them as much practice as possible before they head off for college." Donald answered. "And besides, if they abuse their car privileges I can take it away since I paid for a third of it."

"Be sure to let me know when they decide to go for a 'spin'." Duckworth said.

"I tink its wunderful dat de boys get ta drive." Ludwig said. "Dey can run errands for their favourite uncle."

Donald grinned. "Yeah, they can be the ones to go grocery shopping."

"Now, let them have some fun first before sending them to do boring errands." Mrs. Beakley chided.

Louie pressed against the glass window of the convertible. He could see Webby standing a few feet away admiring the vehicle. "Dewey, open the door. Let's let Webby see our cool new ride."

"But she'll get cooties everywhere." Huey whined, gripping the steering wheel and pretending he was racing down the road.

Dewey ignored his brother and opened the car door. He motioned for Webby to get in and she happily climbed in the back seat. "This is really cool! Your uncles must love you a lot."

Huey, Dewey and Louie exchanged soft smiles. "Yeah. I guess they do."

"...when I go to high school next year, will you give me rides?" Webby asked hopefully.

"No." Huey said flatly, the warm feeling in his stomach evaporating at the very idea of lugging his cousin to and from school each day.

"Hold it." Louie crossed his wings. "We've already decided that one of us gets to drive the car for a week before alternating."

"So when Huey drives for the week, no, you can't have a ride. But when I get to drive, I'll give you a lift to school." Dewey said.

"Ditto," Louie agreed. Webby beamed. Huey rolled his eyes.

But they all agreed on one thing; it was the best Christmas ever.

**I just love the Disney ducks. This is sort of a mix of Quack Pack and Ducktales (both of which I do not own). **

**Review please and no flames!**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


End file.
